A Sisters Bond
by autobotgirlforever
Summary: Abandoned at birth, three girls grew up with only each other to lean on; forced to keep their powers a secret. What happens when the stubborn girls meet the Autobots and for the first time in their lives they are offered a home? Read on to find out!
1. Prologue

**Hi all! So me and my friends decided to come up with a Transformers story and this came up in our minds, I hope you all enjoy. I'm not sure if I should carry this on so tell me if you think I should...all reviews are welcome. Oh and I don't own Transformers only my Oc's.**

Prologue:

Fifteen years ago, give or take a month, three beautiful and powerful girls were born. Their mother, whom knew of the deadly powers that lay inside them, decided to leave the girls. Due to the power the triplets held, their knowledge and strength grew quick, this made the mothers decision to leave them come true. She was afraid that if someone was to find out about her and the girls, something catastrophic would happen. The night she left the girls, they could already walk and were starting to talk, although their knowledge was strong, they still did not know what was going on. Before their mother left them she gave them each an empty locket and a name. The first girl; whom was named Talia, was the most clever of them all, the mother gave her a silver locket and told her to use her knowledge wisely. The second girl; whom was named Iris, was the strongest of them all, the mother gave her a bronze locket and told her to use her strength to protect anyone in need. Finally the third girl; whom was named Rose, was the most honest of them all, the mother gave her a glass locket and told her to use her honesty in everything she does. Each girl sat and held the lockets whilst the mother left and was to never be seen again...

**So tell me what you think, should I carry it on or just leave it? I hope you enjoyed! Chapters will be longer that this. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hiya! I am so happy that you guys/girls like the prologue. I hope this is up to your expectations. I want to say a huge thank you to:**

**Stumpy-Star-Wars-Rebel-girl, SunstreakersSquishy2.0, Jimmy 144, IHeartTFs94, TatteredAngel42, wordgeek1000, thaliatheninjagirl, chocolatexpie, emzydatffan, moonstone, PrincessLunaFan, thedragabot, TFAN Override and fangirl01music who reviewed, followed, added my story as a favorite ect... **

**Unfortunately, I don't own Transformers but I do own my OC's. This is like two chapters in one...I couldn't find a suitable place to separate them sooo...Enjoy! **

**P.S. Chapters will be updated faster than this one, I just had a case of writers block. **

''Triplet bond''

''Normal talking''

The usual morning routine for a fifteen year old is to drag themselves out of bed, get dressed, eat breakfast and go to school, right?, not for these girls. Nope! In fact they don't even go to school...the main reason is because they don't actually exist, their birth was unknown, no one knew their mother was pregnant, and nor did anyone know she gave birth so they aren't on any governments records, but anyways as I was saying these girls don't have that routine, their routine goes a little like...

Someone, either Talia or Rose, would take a giant risk and wake up Iris, Iris would chase them around the house until she caught them; then they would usually have a sparring match, unfortunately for Talia and Rose, the only one who ever won was Iris. Talia and Rose if not always; are usually left with either something broken or a mark and an ache for at least a week. Although this happens almost every morning all three girls are always still the closest of sisters and friends, after attacking her sisters Iris would cook some breakfast for everyone, then they would all disperse to their jobs.

Since their mother left them; the girls have learnt to fight for mostly everything in their life with each other. It wasn't until they were at the age of two did they realize they had powers, this made a major change to their life, but not only did it bring the sisters closer with a triplet bond, it made their personalities develop a lot faster.

Talia, although not physically strong makes it up by being the smartest out of the triplets; always using logic to help her cope in a rough situation. Talia also manages to secure the house and pay off bills with her job at a vet's clinic. Talia is classed as the oldest triplet, due to her smartness and how responsible she is. Talia grew fine, long and wavy blonde hair that frames her perfect face, her eyes are a stunning electric blue with a small tint of dark blue in them, her lips almost a hot pink, and her skin pale yet tanned. Talia, like her sisters has amazing powers, but one of her favorites is the ability to shape shift, she can change shape into two animals, a wolf and a falcon, although at first she struggled to see the need of having this as a power, she soon managed to understand how useful the power is. Talia also has two more powers, she can manipulate fire and read minds, another two things she finds very useful.

Iris, although not very smart, and always judges the use of logic, makes it up by being the strongest out of the triplets, mentally and physically, she is always ready to fight any battles her sisters may have. Iris is classed as the second eldest triplet, due to her mental strength and her protective ways. Iris grew thick, long and wavy, chocolate brown hair with a full block fringe that reached just over the tops of her eyes, framing her perfect face just like Talia's, her eyes are a stunning electric blue with a small tint of dark blue, making them a little darker than Talia's, her lips are a rich deep pink, and her skin, like Talia's, is pale yet tanned. Iris, being the strongest, has very defined muscles in her arms, legs and body; needless to say Iris likes to boast about her body; a little to much. Iris, like her sisters, has three powers, one of the most obvious is her super strength, Iris also has premonitions and finally Iris has a power capable of creating a force shield and a sonic wave, which allows her to push anything, any size away from her.

Rose, although not very strong nor very smart, makes it up with her bravery, even if her bravery comes from her clumsiness. Rose, if you haven't guessed, is classed as the youngest of the triplets, due to her clumsiness; it always occurred to Talia and Iris that Rose would be someone who needed someone to look up to. Rose grew, thick, long and wavy chocolate brown hair with natural golden blonde highlights and a side fringe that hangs down over her left eye, again framing her perfect face, her eyes are a deep, electric blue, so deep it's as if staring into her soul, although, her eyes are much lighter than her sisters. Rose has a very pale shade of pink that coats her lips, her skin is pale much like her lips, but her rosy cheeks show the life in her face. Rose, like her sisters has three powers, Rose can bring things back to life, she uses this more on flowers, insects and really small birds, she can feel peoples emotions just by touching something that belonged to them or touching them and finally she has a power that is called Psionic blast, this gives her the ability to see into someone's mind, to see their past and present, their dreams and wishes, but this can also be used as a weapon, if she wants to, Rose can overload their mind, causing them much pain and discomfort and can often lead to death, if not death a deep comatose; she tends not to use this power.

Now even though the sisters are triplets; there are only a few things to show they are alike: first it's their eyes, although each girl has a different shade of blue, you can still see the similarities in their eyes, second it's their height, each girl are roughly the same height, which is 5ft, all three hate how small they are and think of it as a weakness, third is their love for each other, unlike other triplets the girls have a unique bond, it allows them to communicate with each other in their heads no matter how far apart they are, it also allows them to feel what each other are feeling, whether it's physical pain or mental pain, fourth is the lockets that hang loosely around their necks as if part of their body, the lockets were given from their mother to show them who they really were, although the girls only knew her for two days of their life, they still wear them with pride and joy, and last but not least, for people in their life who do know of their powers; which is no one the girls know, all three of them have two of the same powers, their powers are telekinesis and something called healing ability, this allows them to heal at rapid speed and they age much slower than the average human.

Rose's POV:

''TALIA! Get back here, and fight like a man!'' Iris shouted, I let out a sigh after hearing the shout coming from upstairs, but stayed sat on the wooden chair. If I got involved in the fight...let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. My top half was leaning on to the kitchen table with a mug of hot chocolate placed snugly between my pale hands. I was wearing my casual day wear which consisted of a pair of loose, short, light blue denim jean shorts which had several natural looking rips on the front, along with two back pockets, I wore a long, baggy, black t-shirt which had a silver tiger printed on the front, I also wore silver converses with golden laces and my hair was up in a neat pony tail with my side fringe hanging over my left eye aimlessly. I stared down at the steaming hot chocolate, my eyes full of nothing but confusion. I had been told many a times that by looking into my eyes people can literally see into my soul, this is the reason why I can't lie.

I sighed and carried on watching as steam rose from the hot chocolate and into the air. Fifteen years today, and she still hasn't returned. Will she ever forgive us for what ever we did? And even if we knew what we did, how are we suppose to fix it? I thought to myself.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Talia stormed into the kitchen, soaked from head to toe in water, I blinked and frowned, watching as Talia sat down opposite me on her chair. She wore a long sleeved, baggy, white top, black quarter length leggings which was laced over her knees and her hair was tied into a messy French braid that hung down her back. Talia looked at me, waiting for me to comment on her appearance, just like she does me every time I wake Iris up.

''Morning, Lia.'' I said, a small smile placed on my lips...we all have our pet names in house which we all hate, yet still use. There is Roe for me which is short for Rose, Lia for Talia and Ris for Iris. Talia physically flinched at the pet name then her eyes narrowed into slits, still waiting for the comment on her appearance.

''Morning, Roe.'' Talia said, trying yet failing to hide the exhaustion that was laced in her voice. I looked at Talia with concerned eyes...she never sleeps well the night before our birthdays, I almost had enough sympathy to not comment on her appearance...almost.

''Are you okay? You're looking very dehydrated today.'' I asked, amusement sparkling in my eyes. Talia let out a growl.

''I knew it! I knew you would say something!'' Talia snapped playfully as she threw her hands in the air to exaggerate her words. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

''Now we're even.'' I said poking my tongue out, Talia laughed, I smiled at her. She always tried making me happy, sometimes I wonder if she ever makes her self happy. Just then Iris walked in, she smirked at Talia, whom in turn narrowed her eyes at Iris.

Iris wore a loose, turquoise cropped vest, showing all her defined stomach and arm muscles, she wore baggy, gray track suit bottoms, her hair was down framing her face as it flowed down the front of her shoulders.

''Morning, Rose. Morning, Talia.'' Iris chirped, I smiled and waved whilst Talia just rolled her eyes at how happy Iris was.

''Morning Iris.'' Talia growled, I rolled my eyes at the two.

''When will you two learn to act your age?'' I thought with a sigh. I glanced up at Talia and Iris to see them glaring at me, I froze. ''I said that out loud didn't I?'' I asked, they both slowly nodded and stalked towards me.

''Act our age? I'll show you how we act our age!'' Iris growled walking faster, I quickly stood and pretended to look at a watch that I wasn't wearing. I looked back up to Iris and Talia.

''Wow, would you look at the time! I best get going, don't want to be late now do I?'' I said, Iris growled and went to grab me but I span around, grabbing the keys from the counter then practically ran to the the front door opening it straight away.

''We'll finish this later Rose!'' Iris and Talia both shouted as I closed the front door. I let out a small laugh and turned around to start walking to work. The roads were always deserted at these times of day, so it was easy for me to notice that I was being stalked by a police car. I'm not very good at telling people what types of cars there are, but I knew this was a mustang. I would have been fine with it if it didn't have the 'to punish and enslave' on the side of the car.

I let out a sigh when I reached the shop, I opened the door then checked behind me on the police car and saw it had parked right by the pavement, I frowned and stepped inside the small, corner shop. ''Rose!'' A female voice shouted, I gasped and turned my head to the owner of the voice, holding a hand on my chest.

''Lucy? Why do you sound angry?'' I asked, removing my hand from my chest. Lucy narrowed her eyes and stormed towards me.

''Why! Because it's your birthday and you didn't tell me!'' Lucy scolded, I blinked then my gaze dropped to the floor.

''I don't celebrate my birthday, it reminds me to much of my mother.'' I answered quietly. I could feel a mass of tension rising in the air and lifted my gaze to meet Lucy's hazel brown one.

''I...I'm sorry Rose, I didn't mean to upset you.'' Lucy apologized, I gave her a soft smile and a small shrug.

''Hey, it's not your fault, you didn't know.'' I said, she smiled and then we both got to work. Lucy was at the back of the shop sorting our recent delivery whilst I was at the counter, sat down, scribbling pictures in a note book I found at home.

I had I huge feeling today wasn't going to be busy. At all. I sighed and looked around the shop, the small, empty shop.

**6 hours later: **

To say today is boring would be a huge understatement, massive. I finished work in less than a hour and we only had three customers. One came in to ask if we sold music equipment here, which confused me because not only do we have the equipment on the walls, with price tags on, we also have a huge sign outside saying we do. What's worse is that after the person asked and me answering with an awkward ''Yes, do we need bigger signs?'' they left, not before stating how rude I was and that they were only asking.

The second person came in and, here's the odd bit, took my note book that was full up with my doodles then just left. They just left as if nothing happened.

And finally the third person comes in and asks for directions to a better music shop. So yeah, it has been very eventful. But what was creepy was the fact that the police car had not moved, and I kept getting this feeling of being watched.

Currently I was sat at the counter playing on a guitar, I find my self doing this a lot when I was bored, I was just randomly strumming the strings when Lucy walked through the door behind me and sat on the counter. I looked up at her with a lazy smile. ''Hey, so Rose, I got to head home, everything is locked up down stairs and all the delivery things are packed away.'' Lucy said, I nodded.

''Thanks, see you later, Lucy.'' I said, give her a half hearted wave. Lucy chuckled and bunny hopped off the counter, the opposite side to where I was sat.

''See you later, and Rose?'' She asked as she opened the shop door. I looked up from the counter and gave her nod. ''Happy birthday.'' She said, I smiled and sat up straighter.

''Thank you, Lucy.'' I said, she smiled and left the shop, letting the door slowly close on it's own. I sighed and went back to trying to play the guitar, I was trying to play Safe and Sound, by Taylor swift, with my own twist. It wasn't go to bad.

''Excuse me?'' A deep voice asked, I gasped and stopped playing as I bolted up straight, from where I was leaning over the guitar, I managed to throw myself off the stall and land on my back, the guitar went flying into the back door. I groaned and sat up.

''Ouch.'' I mumbled as I stood up, picking up the stall as I did. I looked at the man that made me jump and blushed slightly. ''Uh...sorry about that.'' I said rubbing the back of my neck. The man just grunted, I frowned when I saw he was wearing a police uniform. Was he the one who was stalking me? If so, why'd he wait till now to come in.

''Maybe you shouldn't play that thing whilst working.'' The man growled, I blinked in shock and leaned back a bit, but then my shock was replaced by anger.

''Lookie here, I don't tell you how to do your job, so don't tell me how to do mine!'' I snapped, the once glued on frown on his face turned into a smirk as he nodded.

''Very well.'' He stated, I sighed and turned around to grab the guitar, I placed the guitar back on the hook I got it from and turned back to the officer.

''So, how can I help?'' I asked, the police officer placed a small, overall shaped stereo on the counter, I frowned.

''It's broken, I need it fixed by tomorrow.'' He demanded, I sighed.

''I would, but I'm closing up in just a few minuets.'' I said, the officer growled.

''Then take it to your home and fix it.'' he growled, leaning forwards to my face. I sighed and crossed my arm.

''Fine, it'll be done tomorrow.'' I said, the officer nodded and walked out the shop, I sighed. ''Didn't even tell me what's wrong with it.'' I grumbled, I sighed and stared at the stereo, I was getting a bad feeling about it. I grabbed a CD and a polishing cloth with a cleaning spray that was under the counter on the first shelf. I sighed and sprayed the cloth then started to clean the CD.

Just then an alarm went off signaling that it was closing up time. I looked up to the alarm clock and lifted my hand, my palm facing the counter, I stared at the alarm clock, my usual, yet unusual light, electric blue eyes changed into a deep, glowing silver, I closed my hand up and the alarm shut off. I smirked then looked at the sign that hung loosely on the door, I held my palm towards the shop door then turned my hand so it was facing me, at the same time, the sign on the shop door span around, for everyone outside to read closed. I sighed and went back to cleaning the CD.

Suddenly the door opened, I didn't bother looking up. ''We're closed.'' I called, when I got no answer I looked up and saw a man around his late twenties, he wore combat trousers, black army boots, he wore a grey vest and a silver jacket also a pair of dark blue tinted sunglasses and headphones that hung loosely around his neck.

''Ah need ta ask ya some questions.'' The man said, a gangster accent thick in his voice. I sighed and crossed my arms.

''Look, I would but it's closing time, meaning no customers allowed. Sorry.'' I explained, going back to cleaning the CD.

''It's 'bout your powers.'' He stated, I froze and slowly looked up.

''I need to shut the shop.'' I said, he sighed and walked up to the counter.

''Ah ain't gonna hurt ya, ah'm 'ere ta help ya.'' He said as I stood up, shaking my head I grabbed the stereo the officer left and looked up at the man.

''You need to go and you need to go now.'' I said as I grabbed the shop keys, I walked around the counter leading him out the shop, I held the door open for him but stopped him in front of me, digging through my trouser pocket I pulled out a slip of paper and slipped it into his pocket then let him through. I locked the shop door and turned around looking up at the man.

''Three PM tonight.'' I said before I started speed walking home, holding the stereo close to my stomach. ''I hope I done the right thing.'' I whispered as I reached our front door.

**I hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you all think but go easy on the flames, i'm not good with bad criticism. :)**


	3. Chapter 2 gun's down

**Hiya! I am so glad you all like it, it makes me really happy to see so many responses to my story. A huge thank you to: Stumpy-Star-Wars-Rebel-girl, SunstreakersSquishy2.0, Jimmy 144, IHeartTFs94, TatteredAngel42, wordgeek1000, thaliatheninjagirl, chocolatexpie, emzydatffan, moonstone, PrincessLunaFan, thedragabot, TFAN Override, fangirl01music, Ratchet's sparkling, SkyriseN, Guest 1, moonstone, Guest 2, Catgoddess92, Firststrike1177, wolfimus prime, HonneyBlossom99 and Shadowheart124 who reviewed, followed, added my story as a favorite ect. The list is getting longer! **

**It really means a lot to me that you all take the time to review and gives me major motivation to update faster. :D **

**Hope you enjoy! And review. **

**P.S. Sorry if I missed anyone or misspelled any usernames and if you guys have any ideas for any chapters don't be afraid to tell me. **

**P.P.S. (hehe had to do that) I wasn't planning on any pairings for the future but it might happen...I'm not sure yet. :D**

_''Triplet bond''_

''Normal talking''

_Thinking_

Iris POV:

I was sat in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to finish boiling for my hot chocolate. You have no idea how much I love my hot chocolate...I would kill anyone that got in my way of having a hot chocolate. I wore the same clothes as this morning, it was one of those days where me and Talia really couldn't be bothered to do anything.

Just then I heard the front door open, I smirked realizing Rose was in from work. Getting up from the kitchen island, I walked around it and walked to the living room, the rooms are connected by a door way, this helps a lot when chasing Rose and Talia.

I stopped at the door way when I saw Rose sat on the middle cushion right on the edge of the sofa, hands in her lap, head down and eyes closed. I tried our bond to see what was bothering her but she had blocked it. the one thing me and Talia regret teaching her.

I let out a quiet sigh and tiptoed on the white carpet towards the sofa, I then fell back onto the sofa, Rose screamed and managed to throw her self off the sofa. I laughed and leaned back into the sofa, crossing my arms behind my head and kicking my feet onto the small, glass coffee table beside a silver stereo which I shrugged off as a birthday present from her friend Lucy.

''Iris! Was there any need to scare me, you made me fall off.'' Rose sighed running her hand through her side fringe and sitting up, I chuckled and watched as she picked her self up from the floor.

''I didn't throw you off the sofa, that was all you.'' I laughed, Rose huffed and sat back down on the sofa. ''So what's up anyways?'' I asked, Rose looked at me, worry in her eyes. What is she worried about?

''Why? What's happened?'' Rose asked, her eyes filled with worry, I frowned.

''Nothing. I was just wondering what was going through your mind...seeing as you blocked our bond again.'' I said, my voice going quiet at the end. Whenever she blocks us it feels so harsh, it feels as though someone is slamming a door in your face every time you think of her. Rose looked down, her eyes filled with guilt.

''I'm sorry, I've just been thinking a lot.'' Rose whispered, I smiled.

''That's why we have the bond stupid.'' I said playfully, Rose giggled and opened it back up for me but still didn't let me feel her feelings which bugged me a little.

''Hey, Iris?'' Rose asked snapping me out of my thoughts, I looked at her and nodded with a smile.

''Yeah?'' I asked, Rose shifted and scratched her arm, something she only does when she is nervous.

''Have...have you ever wanted help?'' Rose asked, I frowned. ''You know...with your powers.'' Rose added, I nodded in understanding.

''There was once I thought we all needed someone to support us but who would Rose, if we go to anyone we would get turned in for money.'' I explained, Rose sighed and looked down.

''Will we ever take the risk again?'' Rose asked, I smiled.

''Maybe, Rose, Maybe.'' I said, she smiled and nodded. Oh how much I want to tell her we can't take that risk again.

No ones POV:

Whilst Iris and Rose spoke Talia was busy reading in the basement...or gaming room, the room was filled with everything important their mother left them...well kind of important. The room was painted a light shade of green the carpet a light peach, the room held a forty inch flat screen TV which was screwed to the wall, large, black surround sound speakers connected and placed all around the room also a blue X box, black play station 1 and 2 and finally a DVD player.

A three seated, red, leather sofa was placed directly in front of the flat screen TV, a very large built in book shelf was in a 3 foot, cubby hole corner with a with a pile of 12 median sized bean bags, each a different colour or shade, filled the gap on the floor.

All around the walls was an indoor rock climbing wall each fake rock safely screwed into the wall, monkey bars hung aimlessly from the roof awaiting for someone to randomly swing from them. Although no windows sat in the basement to give light; the whole basement lit up with the bright long white lights that sat in rows along the ceiling.

Talia was sat on the multiple bean bag pile reading Charlie Bone and the time twister. She always came to sit down here, Talia would be gone for hours at a time, but the girls always knew she would be safe.

Back up stairs Jazz, Prowl, Will and Ironhide stood outside the girls drive.

''Is this the house?'' Prowl asked, Jazz grinned and nodded, he was glad the girl trusted him enough to give him the address.

''Now guys, this girl don't know we have been following her, we got to show her we can trust her...if the con's get to her first they might persuade her that they are the good ones.'' Will explained.

''Enough talking, let's get this over with.'' Ironhide grunted, Will rolled his eyes at his guardians behavior and nodded, Will walked towards the door and knocked three times on the oak door.

Inside the house Rose tensed and sat up straight as soon as she heard the sound of knocking, Iris frowned and looked at her sister in confusion, Rose quickly stood up and speed walked to the front door, Iris stayed sat down thinking it was just Rose's friend Lucy, yet part of her still wondered why Rose was acting so strange.

Rose's POV:

I slowly opened the front door, my eyes looked up at a group of four men, each towered over me making me feel like a very very small kid. The only one I recognized was the hipster dude from earlier in the shop. ''Wow, ya actually gave meh the righ' address.'' The man stated, I slowly nodded, Maybe I shouldn't be doing this, I should just send them away...I mean, what if their working for the government and want to get our powers just like everyone else?

''You said you could help, right?'' I asked, the man nodded.

''Yeah, but we also need ta talk to ya.'' He said, I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

''Are you working for the government? Cause if so I don't want you here.'' I stated strictly, he quickly shook his head and waved his hands.

''No. No. We ain't workin' for no government, we jus' wonna 'elp ya.'' He said, I slowly nodded. For some odd reason I trusted him so I done the most stupidest thing ever!

''I suggest not talking out here the neighbors hear everything around here, I swear they are spies.'' I grumbled, they all chuckled and I let them inside the house. Once they were all in I shut the door and led them into the living room. Before I walked inside the living room I turned to them with a finger on my lips then turned back around and walked into the living room.

''Rose, who was at the door? And why do I feel fear through our bond coming from you?'' Iris asked, I winced and quickly shut off all my emotions I was accidentally sending.

''Umm...well there's some...people I want you to meet, and sorry about the bond thing.'' I explained, Iris stood up crossing her arms across her chest. I moved to the side and let the men in, each took their turn in looking around and finally landed their gazes upon Iris; who glared at them the hatred not hiding in her eyes.

''Rose, a word.'' Iris growled, I winced at the harsh tone that spilled out of her mouth.

''Iris, listen. This one, right here.'' I started as I pointed at the hipster. ''He came into my shop earlier and said he knew aout our powers...now obviously I said I don't know what he was on about...but then he said he could help...and everything inside of me screamed that we needed help again. I trust him.'' I explained quickly, Iris narrowed her eyes and held up her hand to us all telling us to

''Talia, get up here we have guests.'' Iris growled through the bond, I flinched. If this doesn't work out she is going to kill me. I looked to the hipster dude and tilted my head.

''What is you name?'' I asked, He smiled and stepped forwards holding out his hand.

''Ah'm Jazz, this is Prowler, Will an Iron'ide.'' Jazz introduced, Talia and Iris were still busy talking through the bond but I shut my end off so I couldn't hear their conversation, the last thing I need is an ear ache from them two!

''It's Prowl.'' The officer corrected, I slowly nodded unsure if I should tell them mine...but they trusted me, right?

''I'm Rose.'' I introduced, Jazz smiled as I shook his hand, my eyes flashed silver threatening to tell me all his emotions, or read him as I say. I saw them all flinch and their hands hovered over their guns, all of them except from Jazz. I quickly let go of Jazz's hand and stepped back.

Iris must have felt my fear through the bond because she pulled me back and jumped in front of me, her arm going across my stomach. She narrowed her now silver glowing eyes. ''Don't even think about it!'' Iris snapped, I looked at them in fear as they slowly moved their hands away from their guns and held their hands up in surrender.

''Easy kid.'' Will said, Iris glared at them and growled at the name.

''If you are gonna stay in our house I expect you to take your weapons out and put them on the table, now.'' Talia suddenly said, both me and Iris turned to the living room door way and loosened up.

''You're right.'' Will said calmly as he slowly took his gun out of his holster and walked over to the table, gently laying them on the table. He looked to the others, Jazz and Prowl joined Will and set their guns on the table. The only one who didn't was Ironhide. Prowl glared at him, the glare must have been enough because Ironhide laid his weapons down on the table then stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest.

''Sorry. I'm still learning to control them.'' I mumbled to Jazz as Talia walked over to Iris and me, Jazz smiled and nodded in understanding.

''It's allrigh' lil lady, I gathered ya didn' mean ta.'' Jazz said, I sighed in relief glad he understood.

''So what do you want to talk about? And please sit down, your making Iris go crazy.'' Talia asked, I looked at Iris who was now stood behind Talia, her fists clenched and her eyes narrowed to a deadly glare. The men nodded and Talia smiled then gestured to the sofa. Each sat down except Ironhide but he did stand beside the sofa with his arms crossed and a glare on his face, I followed his glare and saw Iris having a glaring war with him. Talia sat down on one of the chairs as did I.

Iris stood there glaring at Ironhide, Talia sighed and face palmed. ''For Christ sake! Iris go and make your hot chocolate and come back in when you have cooled down.'' Talia snapped, Iris straightened, realizing Talia wasn't in the right mood to argue with, she walked into the kitchen and started to make her hot chocolate. ''So what's the problem?'' Talia asked, Will shifted and looked at her a serious look of his face.

''You're all in danger...''

**Hey! So I hope you all enjoyed it, please review and go easy on the flames please. Thank you for reading! **

**Until next time! **

**Sorry about bad grammar, punctuation and spelling.**


	4. Chapter 3 We're going on a road trip!

**I'm really glad you boy/girls enjoyed chapter two! A huge thank you to: Stumpy-Star-Wars-Rebel-girl, SunstreakersSquishy2.0, Jimmy 144, IHeartTFs94, TatteredAngel42, wordgeek1000, thaliatheninjagirl, chocolatexpie, emzydatffan, moonstone, PrincessLunaFan, thedragabot, TFAN Override, fangirl01music, Ratchet's sparkling, SkyriseN, Guest 1, moonstone, Guest 2, Catgoddess92, Firststrike1177, wolfimus prime, HonneyBlossom99, Shadowheart124, , Rumbling Frenzy, Darkmoon47, Teh1Fan and ThePegasusDevice who reviewed, followed me/my story,added me/my story as a favorite ect...**

**SO this chapter is cut short because I really wanted to update for you all and our internet is about to be shut off! But have no fear! If the internet doesn't come back on as soon as I hope then I will update it by the library's computers. :D**

**I don't own Transformers and I hope you all enjoy the chapter and Review! **

''Triplet bond''

''Normal talking''

Thinking

Chapter three: We're going on a road trip! Part 1

Talia's POV:

As soon as the words left Will's mouth, Iris narrowed her eyes and placed her mug down on the small coffee table. ''We've been in danger all our lives! I'm sure we can cope now.'' Iris snapped, Rose sighed and turned her head then stared at something on the coffee table with a lot of concentration, I followed her gaze and saw she was looking at a silver stereo.

Odd, I don't remember anyone buying a stereo. My eyes narrowed slightly when I saw it shiver, well at least I hope I saw it shiver maybe I'm going crazy from all of this stress. I turned my head back to Will with a sigh, there's no time to be thinking to yourself about how crazy you are; you need to fix this situation.

''What sort of danger?'' I asked, Will shrugged.

''Let's just say all your lives are at risk the longer we stay here.'' Will explained, I sighed, we can't do this again, we can't keep putting our trust in people only for them to turn on us.

''Look, we understand what you are saying but we don't need help, nor do we want it.'' I explained, I mentally winced at how harsh that sounded but they deserved it. Right?

''If you three don't need or want help then why did she give Jazz your address?'' Ironhide snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Rose, although she wasn't looking at the men she still flinched as if someone had just hit her and hung her head, shame flowed over the bond coming from Rose, I sent her my love but she blocked her bond causing me to flinch from the harshness of the block.

''Rose can be a bit stupid at times...we call this a mistake, you ever heard of those?'' Iris snapped sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes at Iris, who just ignored me and glared at the men.

''Iris! Why would you say that?!'' I snapped, Iris shrugged, I narrowed my eyes even more and stood up. I looked at the men, a softer look in my eyes. ''Would you all please leave, you have caused enough trouble here.'' I said holding back the growl in my voice but I didn't remove the glare from my eyes, I gesturing to the living room door.

Prowl frowned and stood up, he leveled me with his own glare. ''We have caused non of this, your sibling thought it would be best if you three got help, it is not our fault things got out of hand.'' Prowl stated, I looked up at him my glare deepening, I looked into his eyes and tried to read his mind, my eyes started to glow silver but when I tried all I heard was a loud buzz in my head. I gasped in pain when the buzzing got to stronger, I stepped back and clutched my head, my eyes flashing from blue to silver. I quickly shut off my powers, I stepped back one more time and glared at the men.

''What are you!'' I shouted in shock and fear. Rose looked up concern and curiosity glinting in her eyes.

''It's ah long story.'' Jazz answered, I frowned and crossed my arms.

''Well start explaining!'' Iris snapped, Will sighed and nodded.

''Okay, just don't freak out.'' Will said, I narrowed my eyes causing him to smirk and carry on. ''Okay so basically these guys here aren't human, in fact these here are what they call holoforms, it projects a solid image of a human so they can...blend in with humanity. Their real forms are...forgive me for this guys...giant alien robots, their from the planet Cybertron and there's a giant war going on with three sides: Autobots, Desepticons and Neutrals, these guys are the Autobots they fight for us.'' Will explained, Me Iris and Rose just stared at them in disbelief.

''No offence but...we don't believe you.'' Iris said, Will chuckled.

''I get that a lot.'' Will chuckled, I looked at Rose who had tilted her head, she stood up.

''You're human right?'' Rose asked, Will nodded, she smiled. ''Can I...umm...ya know?'' Rose asked, Will frowned, But I knew that he knew what Rose was asking.

''Is it going to hurt?'' He asked, Rose shook her head with a soft smile.

''Nope, you wont feel a thing.'' Rose said, he nodded. Rose grabbed his arm and turned it so his palm was facing up, she placed her palm on his wrist. Her eyes glowed silver, Rose frowned and let go with a smile. ''He's not lying...'' Rose said, me and Iris nodded but she wasn't telling everything.

''But?'' I asked, Rose looked back to Will, her once silver eyes now blue again turned soft and carried confusion.

''Your worried about us.'' Rose told him, Will rubbed the back of his neck.

''Yeah, must be the father thing...'' Will trailed, I smiled at him then looked to the others.

''So, how'd you guys find us?'' I asked.

''We picked up your energy signal, that's why we're here, we're worried the Desepticons can do the same thing.'' Prowl said, Iris shrugged.

''Makes sense, it's not like we hide the use of powers.'' Iris said, I frowned.

''How can you help us?'' Rose asked, Iris sighed and shook her head in disbelief, I let out a quiet sigh.

''Rose, we have already told you that we aren't...'' I started but froze at Prowl's words.

''We can teach you how to use your powers to their greatest strengths.'' Prowl said, I blinked...they could do that?! No! Not again Talia, it's your job to look after them both, you're not going to put them in danger again.

''No. We are not going with you no matter what you say.'' I answered, Will sighed.

''Look, we don't much about how you girls live, but we are offering you everything, think about it! We can give you three shelter, protection, training, food, water. We are willing to do everything for you, all you have to do is come with us...and before you think about it; no we are not selling you to the government, in fact they don't even know we are here.'' Will said, Iris blinked.

''Food?'' Iris asked, Will chuckled and nodded.

''Yes, of course.'' Will said, Iris' eyes lit up.

''Hot chocolate?'' Iris asked, Will slowly nodded.

''As much as you want.'' Will said, I sighed when Iris turned to me with puppy dog eyes.

''What's keepin' ya here?'' Jazz asked, I looked at him and shrugged.

''We've been betrayed before, this is the house our mother left us and we are doing fine alone.'' I stated.

''We will not betray you, you have our word on that...no government officials will lay a hand on you.'' Prowl said, I nodded.

''You can visit this place as much as needed.'' Ironhide said, I rubbed the back of my neck in thought.

''An' jus' imagine how good ya will be doin' when ya know you're safe at our base.'' Jazz said, I sighed and looked at the pleading Iris then I looked at Rose who gave me a soft smile.

''You know what to do Talia, your just too scared something will happen...but this is our second chance...It's up to you if you want us to go or not.'' Rose explained, I nodded then turned to Iris. I blinked in shock when I saw she was on her knees, her hands clasped together and a pleading look in her eyes.

''Pleassssssse! We gotta go Lia, I can get hot chocolate! FOR FREE!'' Iris pleaded, I laughed at her and nodded.

''Okay, fine we can go.'' I said then turned to the men. ''But if anything and I mean anything happens that we don't like, don't expect us to stay with you.'' I explained, Prowl nodded in understanding.

''Understandable.'' Prowl said, Will nodded in agreement.

''When are we leaving?'' Iris asked now standing up, Will looked at his watch.

''A couple of hours...the drive takes at least ten hours, fifteen if there's traffic.'' Will explained, We all nodded.

''Well, I don't know about you both, but I'm going to go and pack, make yourselves at home by the way.'' Iris said before skipping out of the room and running upstairs. I saw Rose smirking with achievement.

''Oh shut up Rose.'' I grumbled, she giggled and walked out of the room. I looked at the men with a smile.

''We should be done in a couple of minuets, we don't have a lot of things.'' I explained before I started to walk out, I was at the door frame when Jazz spoke.

''Why don't ya 'ave much? Ah thought humans like ta collect things over their life?'' Jazz asked, I turned with a smile.

''Well, we're not exactly human are we.'' I laughed. ''And we don't stay here much...it was only two years ago we came back.'' I added. Before any more questions could be asked I jogged upstairs to get packed.

Rose's POV:

When I walked into my room I dived onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. FINALLY! FINALLY! FINALLLLLLLY! I sat up a huge smile on my face, but then I saw Jazz leaning on my door frame with a smirk plastered on his face, his arms crossed over his chest.

''Ya look 'appy.'' Jazz commented, I nodded a smile still on my face.

''Are you kiddin'?! Of course I'm happy! I don't have to stay here.'' I said, Jazz smiled.

''May ah?'' Jazz asked, I nodded.

''Sure, come in.'' I invited, Jazz walked in and then sat down on the bed whilst I sat on the wooden floor packing all my clothes in my black ruck sack that I had pulled from underneath my bed. I reached into my draw and grabbed my last top, I packed it into my bag and zipped it up then stood up. ''I'm done.'' I chirped, Jazz blinked in shock.

''Tha' quick?'' Jazz asked shocked, I narrowed my eyes in thought then I widened them in realization.

''No, I forgot someone.'' I said, Jazz frowned as I started searching for him.

''Yeah, my baba.'' I mumbled from the other side of my bed.

''Ya 'ave a sparkling?!'' Jazz asked in shock, I poked my head up with a smile when I found who I was looking for.

''There you are.'' I chirped, I stood up hugging my German shepherd soft toy to my chest. Jazz stared at me...and just stared at me...and, yep still staring at me. Uh oh...did...did I break him? ''Uhh, Jazz?'' I asked as I waved my hand in front of his face. Jazz suddenly blinked and leaned back.

''Primus, Rose, It's impossible! Ya can't 'ave ah toy sparkling...it...it jus' don' make logic!'' Jazz said, I laughed when I noticed he was trying to think of a way to make it possible.

''Jazz, it's not my baba in that way...I just love the toy as much as I would if it was real and was my baba.'' I laughed, Jazz looked at me with wide eyes.

''So...it's like 'em human sayin's?'' Jazz asked, I nodded a grin plastered on my face.

''I have never really understood them either.'' Iris said, I turned my head to the door frame and saw Iris leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed across her chest; she wore different clothing than before well kind off.

Iris wore a baggy white vest, a light blue sports bra visibly showing underneath, she wore the same type yet different set of grey track suit bottoms, white trainers, a blue back pack hanging on her shoulder and finally her bronze locket was hanging loosely around her neck and rested gently on her whit vest.

I nodded and smiled, ''Me neither.'' I admitted.

**Soooo, I hope ya'll enjoyed and please review! **

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A massive shout out to: Stumpy-Star-Wars-Rebel-girl, SunstreakersSquishy2.0, Jimmy 144, IHeartTFs94, TatteredAngel42, wordgeek1000, thaliatheninjagirl, chocolateexpie, emzydatffan, moonstone, PrincessLunaFan, thedragabot, Ratchet's sparkling, SkyriseN, Guest 1, moonstone, Guest 2, Catgoddess92, Firststrike1177, wolfimus prime, , , Rumbling Frenzy, Darkmoon472, Teh1fan, ThePegasusDevice, ThatTNTroll, Retrokill, MiserysNightmare, Blackrose13, proud. to. be. a. twin98, MOON Shadow and Transformerminionkittycat who reviewed, followed me/my story, added me/my story as a favorite ect... **

**The list is getting bigger! I'm SO glad you all are enjoying the story. I'm really sorry this chapter is late...the internet was off longer than I originally thought. **

**I don't own Transformers...Unfortunatly :( but I do own my OC's :) **

**Enjoy the chapter and review! **

**[Warning: swearing is in this chapter]**

_Thinking _

_''Bond talk''_

''Normal talking''

Chapter 4...We're going on a road trip part 2

Talia's POV:

I was sat in my room on my wooden single bed, elbows on my knees and my head resting on my palms. Having to change my clothes earlier from Iris's tantrum, I now wore light blue skinny jeans, a white vest that clung to my body showing off my curves, I wore a light blue hoodie over my vest; my locket hanging underneath; hiding from anyone that dared to look at it, and finally I wore my usual white tennis shoes._ I can't believe we're doing this! We are actually going with a group of men that believe they are aliens! And I thought we were crazy._ I heard the quiet creeks of foot steps outside my bedroom door then a very familiar voice.

''I'm going to quickly talk to Talia .'' Rose said from outside my door as I shifted and grabbed my black back pack that was sat by my feet, I flung it onto my back and held the one strap that now hung over my shoulder.

''Ah'll be down stairs if ya need meh'' Jazz said, I frowned She shouldn't trust so quickly, she'll end up hurt. A knock at my door interrupted my thoughts. When I didn't answer, I noticed the door open a crack and Rose peeked through the small gap, when she saw I was looking at her she smiled and quietly walked in; shutting the door behind her.

''Hey.'' Rose said softly as she sat down beside me. I didn't bother to reply but I did send her my love through the bond causing her to smile and send hers back. ''I...I know you don't want to go, I know I was wrong for telling Jazz where we are and I know I was...uhm...am...wrong for trusting them, And I'm sorry but I really do believe this is our second chance.'' Rose said as she stared at the blank wall opposite us, I stared at the floor as her words sunk in. Guilt hit me like a sack of bricks. _This isn't her fault, she didn't know what to do! Me and Iris never tell her what's going on, the poor girl get's confused and wants to help us but doesn't know how._

''Rose, it's not your fault any of this happened. You never know, we might have just found the only people that care about us. Even if they do think their aliens.'' I told her, both of us laughing at the last sentence.

''Yep, what confuses me most is that Will really wasn't lying! Maybe they brainwashed him?'' Rose laughed, ''Hey, ten dollars their lying about the alien thing.'' Rose added, I looked at her with a smirk.

''Your on!'' I chuckled as we shook hands to seal our deal. ''Well, let's get going, can't keep them waiting.'' I said, Rose nodded in agreement. We stood up and walked down stairs, side by side.

Once we got down stairs we saw Iris talking to Will most probably about the hot chocolate. My guess was answered when Iris span around clapping her hands like a giddy three year old just told she could finally have the pony from her dreams. I looked at Rose and frowned when I saw her looking at the stereo again. ''What's up?'' I asked in a whisper to not gain any attention.

''I gotta go give the stereo to Lucy to fix.'' Rose mumbled, I frowned.

''Why?'' I asked, Rose sighed as we both fell backwards down on the sofa, Rose leaned forwards and grabbed the stereo then sat it on her lap.

''Cause a customer brought it in for it to be mended but I don't have the time.'' Rose said, Will suddenly cleared his voice gaining our attention, we looked up at him.

''I'm sure we can drop the stereo off on the way.'' Will said with a smile, Rose smiled.

''Thank you.'' Rose said. I smiled at her. It's nice to see her happy...the last time I've seen her smile this much in a day was when we thought we had found our mum.

''What time do we leave?'' Rose asked, Prowl turned from talking to Ironhide and looked down at Both me and Rose.

''When ever you three wish to, it's fifteen hundred hours now so if we leave now our ETA would be twenty-two hundred hours.'' Prowl stated, Rose blinked in confusion.

''So...now?'' Rose asked, I smiled and gently patted her on the back.

''We're leaving now Rose.'' I said, her eyes brightened with pure excitement and happiness which only made me smile more.

''Well lets go then!'' Rose exclaimed as she jumped up from the sofa, clutching the stereo to her torso. Iris rolled her eyes but still had a smile on her face. Was Iris excited to? Maybe this really is the right thing to do. I stood up from the sofa and walked with Iris and Rose who were following the men out of the house.

Rose's POV:

Once we all walked outside, and Talia had shut our front door, the men led us around the corner to where they parked their...their...really...really AWESOME CARS! ''Oh. My. God.'' I gasped as I gaped at the cars. _A mustang! A Pontiac solstice! A GMC! Could this day get any better! A low pitched wolf whistle broke me out of my thoughts._

''Sweet Rides!'' Iris exclaimed, Talia nodded in agreement, although Talia and Iris are not into cars as much as me they still appreciate a nice looking cars, and these cars were...just, WoW. ''Although, I still prefer Lamborghinis.'' Iris stated, I rolled my eyes.

''Nah, Pontiac soltices beat them all, I mean the turning on them is amazing! You could be going around 189 miles per hour and make a perfect u-turn. Also their drift parking is as smooth as a fluffy bunny.'' I stated, Talia rolled her eyes.

''You both are terribly wrong! Ferraris are way better, I mean they...'' Talia started but got cut off.

''Can you three hurry up!'' Ironhide growled, we each nodded and shuffled closer to the group of men.

''You girls can ride with who you wish.'' Will said as he and Ironhide climbed into the pick up truck, Prowl climbed into the Mustang police car and Jazz climbed into the Pontiac.

''I don't know about you both but I'm sticking with Will.'' Talia answered, I looked to the Pontiac and then at Iris and Talia who were walking towards the truck, I took a step towards the Pontiac but my t-shirt got grabbed and I got pulled into the truck, I sighed when I saw the stern look Iris was giving me.

''You, stay with us.'' Iris whispered harshly into my ear, I looked straight ahead at the back of the passenger seat in front of me. _Well that's my dream killed._

''Okay.'' I answered, it's best not to argue with her when she is in this type of mood, in fact if you do argue you should prepare your self for the longest and most violent verbal fight ever! I leaned out of the trucks door frame and pulled the door shut.

''You three ready?'' Will asked, leaning over the back of the passenger seat. We all nodded, but I saw Talia hesitate.

''As we're ever be.'' Iris mumbled to no one. I felt the hairs on my spine stand up on end when the trucks engine started, there was something about these cars; I just don't know what.

''Roe.'' Talia called, pulling my out of my thoughts, I turned my head to her with a slight side smile.

''Hmm?'' I asked, Talia gestured to the seat belt that strapped her securely into the seat. I frowned in confusion.

''Wear your seat belt, you know, in case we crash.'' Talia stated, I nodded and mouthed 'Oh' to her; causing Talia to roll her eyes. I reached over my shoulder then pulled my seat belt over my chest and plugged it into it's socket just as the truck started to roll down the road.

The truck was filled with a heavy blanket of silence, I looked over at Iris who was...asleep. I blinked and then giggled, causing Talia to lean forwards and look at me with confusion, I pointed at Iris to help cure her confusion, Talia looked at Iris and giggled then leaned back with a smirk.

''I knew she wouldn't last.'' Talia told me, I nodded and leaned back onto the door, my forehead leaning on the glass as I stared out of the window.

''So...uhm...Girls, what kind of tricks can you both do?'' Will asked, Talia and I shrugged and turned to look at Will.

''We're not circus freaks.'' Iris mumbled, both me and Talia giggled at Will's now shocked and embarrassed face.

''Oh, no, no I...I didn't mean it like that, I meant what sort of things can you three do with your powers?'' Will stuttered, Mine and Talia's giggles subsided and we smiled at Will.

''Let's keep it that way then.'' Iris grumbled as she fell back to sleep, her head leaning on Talia's arm.

''Each of us can do completely different things, some are awesome and some...not so much.'' I answered, Will smiled and nodded.

''But aren't you three triplets?'' Ironhide asked, Talia looked up from the window and turned to see Ironhide.

''Even though we're triplets we're still unique to our selves.'' Talia answered, Will and Ironhide nodded in understanding.

''Right, so each of you have different powers, but don't any of you get jealous that your sister might have a better power than you?'' Will asked, Talia looked at me with a smirk, I chuckled nervously and bit my bottom lip, a bad habit I picked up from when I was younger; once I was so nervous I ended up biting my lip so hard I bit through it! Yup, definitely a bad habit.

''Uhh...we don't tend to get jealous of what powers one of us has that the other doesn't because we're triplets we technically share the same mind so what one of us has we feel like we have to?...you following?'' I asked, Will gave a so-so sign with his hand.

''Basically, what I have they both have, we're that close with mind and soul that even if they havn't got it physically they feel the have it mentally.'' Talia summed up, Will nodded.

''Oh, right I get it now, thank you.'' Will thanked, Talia smiled and nodded a your welcome then went back to staring out of the window. ''If you girls don't mind me asking, how old are you?'' Will asked, I looked at Talia who frowned but still answered.

''We're fifteen.'' Talia answered tiredly, Will nodded with a smile, but I saw something in that smile, was..._was that guilt? What is he guilty for? Oh no! He's not like the others is he? He's not going to hurt us, right? _

''Where do we turn from here?'' Ironhide asked, I blinked and looked up from the seat, I looked out of the window and saw we were on the main road. _Well let's see, left takes you to the high way and Right takes you to the town, Damn their not going to like this, not with their nice cars, oh well._

''Straight ahead, through the forest.'' I answered, I heard Ironhide sigh and grumble something under his breath, I smiled sheepishly. ''If you like, I can just go and run it to her on foot, it'll take me half an hour most.'' I suggested.

''Actually y...'' Ironhide started but Will cut him off.

''No.'' Will said sternly, but I have a huge feeling it was towards Ironhide, ''We'd be happy to go through the woods, besides it saves your legs.'' Will added, I smiled and nodded.

''Yet it's fine to kill my tires.'' Ironhide grumbled, Talia laughed but disguised it as a cough when Ironhide turned and glared at her.

I frowned when Iris started shuffling around, Iris suddenly sat up gasping as she gripped mine and Talia's wrists, she stared at the windscreen as her eyes glowed a violent silver. Both me and Talia sat forwards and tried to clam her. ''Easy, Iris, easy.'' I whispered as I rubbed her back. Iris blinked her eyes causing them to go back to their usual electric blue.

''I'm so sorry.'' Iris mumbled as she let go of our wrists, Talia let out a sigh of relief and rubbed her wrist whilst I just twisted it around until it clicked.

''That's gonna leave a mark.'' I grunted, I looked up at Will and Ironhide to see them looking at us with worry; I had been so caught up in Iris I didn't realize that the truck and every other car with us had stopped in the middle of the forest.

''Is she okay?'' Will asked, I looked at Iris and Talia to see them both having a quiet heated discussion, I looked back to Will and Ironhide and nodded.

''Yeah, she's just had a vision, it's a usual occurrence when she sleeps.'' I explained, Will nodded in understanding.

''Rose, we have to get out of here right now! Something's coming.'' Talia demanded, I looked at Talia and Iris the fear and worry visible in my eyes.

''Will, I'm picking up a lot of Desepticon signals, heading our way.'' Ironhide said.

''Shit!'' Will cursed as he slammed his fist down on to the dash bored, Ironhide flinched and glared at Will who smiled sheepishly at him. ''Sorry about that.'' Will apologized, he turned to look at us; a worried look in his eyes. ''Any plans?'' Will asked in a joking manner. I looked out of the window with a frown. _When did we start moving again? _

''So these...Desepticons are after us?'' Iris asked, Will shrugged.

''Well...we're not sure they even know about you girls yet.'' Will explained, I frowned even more and shifted the stereo on my lap. ''But don't worry we made a plan in case this was going to happen.'' Will added, I laughed a little when I felt a sudden wave of relief flow over our bond, in return I sent them both my love. I looked out of the window again and saw Lucy's home no further than two blocks away, I quickly turned to the front.

''Will, can we stop really quickly, Lucy's house is just down there. I can drop the stereo off and come back, please!'' I begged, Will looked at me with a very serious face.

''Rose, it's too dangerous. Your have to keep hold of it, I'm sorry.'' Will said, I sighed and looked down at the stereo.

''I wish I had the power to brain wash.'' I grumbled, I looked back up but this time at Ironhide. ''Ironhide?'' I asked in the kindest and childish voice I could master.

''No.'' Ironhide grunted, I huffed then looked at Iris when I felt a poke from her over our bond, she winked at me and gestured to my belt buckle, I frowned in thought but then widened my eyes in realization, I smiled and sent her my thanks through our bond. I quietly unbuckled my self as did Iris, I winced when it clicked but Iris covered me when she decided to have a major coughing fit. I looked at her worry flickering in my eyes._ Wow, she is really good at acting! _

Iris suddenly bolted forwards between Will and Ironhide, still coughing, and turned the wheel; causing the truck to turn and almost hit a tree. During that moment I used the distraction to my advantage and opened the trucks door, once the truck had stopped turning and Iris sat back down I decided to jump.

I ended up doing a role when I hit the ground, which by the way really hurt, but never the less I bounced back up onto my feet and ran off with the stereo clutched to my stomach. I yelped when Jazz's car almost collided with me.

''Rose!'' Jazz shouted in shock. I carried on running down my make do path; it's the same path I always use to get to Lucy's road.

_''You owe me big time, Roe.''_ Iris said over the bond, I would have replied but my lungs seemed to be working over time.

_I really should exercise more often._ I was forced to stop running when my lungs decided they had enough, I leaned against a tree panting whilst I sent Iris my love through the bond.

_''Thank you Ris, means a lot...''_ I finally replied.

_''Just get the stereo to Lucy, I'm getting the biggest lecture ever! But the truck has stopped others have joined...four others; got to go I'm getting questioned.''_ Iris said, I smiled and decided to walk the rest of the way.

Just when I could see Lucy's road I felt shifting in my hands, I looked down at the stereo with confusion but my confusion turned to shock when it jumped out of my hands and then...well...transformed into a robot about sixty centimeters smaller than me. I looked at it with wide eyes as I slowly stepped back.

''R...R...o...se.'' The robot stuttered with an evil smile, I blinked, _was this thing what Will was talking about? A Cybertronian?_

''Uhh, what are you?'' I asked, still taking small steps back.

''D...Desep...t...ticon.'' The robot laughed still with a stutter. _Wait Desepticon? As in the thing that wants to kill us? That type of Desepticon?!_ Just to my luck a police car pulled up behind the robot, with no driver. That's the same police car as this morning! I'm sure of it! Is that a Desepticon to?

But what happened next made me wish I had obeyed Will, the police car started to shift and well transform just like the stereo did. By the time I got over it a giant robot was glaring down at me. _They're real! Will was telling the truth! That means..._

''Awe shit! I have to give Talia ten dollars.'' I grumbled, I looked up at the robot with a smile. ''So...uhm...lovely to meet you but I must be going...so see ya.'' I said as I waved then slowly turned around and ran, and just like I guessed it would, the robot chased me as did the little one.

''Get back here human!'' The giant robo-cop shouted, I sped up my running as much as I could but soon enough my lungs decided to give up again, only this time I could'nt stop.

_''Rose! Get out of the forest apparently there's a Deception right near your signal.''_ Talia shouted through the bond, I looked behind me to see them both still chasing me.

_''You don't think I realized that by now, I'm not running from a tree ya know!''_ I shouted back, I rolled my eyes when I felt sudden worry roll over the bond from both Talia and Iris. I yelped in shock and pain when the tree next to me suddenly blew up; causing me to go flying backwards into a tree.

I grunted in pain as I slid down the tree, I leaned my head back against the bark of the tree and sighed. ''I didn't sign up for this crap.'' I mumbled, I looked up and saw the mini robot slowly stalking towards me, I sighed and held my hand up; my palm facing the robot. My eyes glowed silver causing the mini robot to stop. ''Yeah, I'd be shitting it too buddy.'' I said, the robot let out a metallic growl and launched it's self at me, I quickly threw him across the forest into a large oak tree successfully knocking him out, I sighed and leaned my head back again.

_''Rose, Jazz is coming your way...are you okay?''_ Iris asked, worry flowing in her voice and over the bond.

_''Trees hurt.''_ I groaned over the bond, I looked up and saw the big robot glaring down at me with an evil smirk. ''Awe, what now?!'' I whined as I threw my arms up then let my arms drop to the floor.

''So it's true, you do hold a power like no other.'' The giant robo-cop snarled, I sighed and slowly pushed my self up, only to almost fall back down when my leg buckled. I looked at my leg and saw it had a sharp stone wedged in just above my knee cap, how deep I wasn't sure, but it sure didn't look nice.

''What am I the most unluckiest person on this planet.'' I snapped, I looked back up to the giant robo-cop but all I saw was a metallic hand reaching down to grab me; my eyes widened in fear. _I should have carried on running._

**I hope ya'll enjoyed it an please review!**


End file.
